


The Disappearing Act

by Tmas



Series: Poetry- The Cringe Years [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Act, Depression, Disappearing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Loss, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, Sad, Sadness, poem, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Another poem I wrote in highschool. Part of my Poetry Cringe collection.





	The Disappearing Act

If I could disappear,  
Would you notice I'm not here?  
To never exist,  
Am I someone you'd miss?

I'd rather fade away,  
Than to sit here and stay.  
Emotionally dead,  
For all that we never said.

I can't tell anymore,  
If we're through.  
Yet if it's true,  
I'll say goodbye to you.

The hardest part is the hurt.  
I never knew,  
Becoming a ghost,  
Would mean nothing to you.


End file.
